No One Else Can Break My Heart Like You
by thebravebatgorl
Summary: There's no one quite like him, he pushes all her buttons down. But she knows life would suck without him. FLUFFY ONESHOT DRABBLE inspired by P!nk for my OTP


**_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say._**

 ** _Sometimes I wanna slap you and your whole face._**

 ** _There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down._**

'RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!'

 _Okay, what had he done now?_

The raven-haired boy looked toward the doorway, eyes fluttering innocently as the stomping grew louder and louder until the space was filled with his boisterous, red-haired, red-faced girl of a bestfriend. She stood there glaring at him, mouth scrunched up, a crinkle between her brows.

It was really too endearing.

That thought shattered however as she stormed over to him in a rage. 'I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me!'

He raised a questioning eyebrow, hands raised in surrender. 'Barb, calm down. What're you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb with me, Grayson! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about' she seethed, thrusting an accusatory finger into his chest. 'And I will _not_ calm down. How long have we been friends, Dick? Nearly 6 years! Did you really think I was _so_ stupid that I wouldn't figure it out?!'

Pushing up to a stand, he rested his hands firmly on her bristling shoulders. He peered into her eyes, and his heart wrenched when he saw they were brimming with tears. 'Barbara, please, you know I wouldn't keep anything from you-'

 _SLAP_

'Stop lying!' She writhed out of his grasp. 'Just… stop.'

They stood in silence for what felt like decades; Dick not daring to provoke the furious yet vulnerable girl, and Barbara too tired to make an effort.

Finally, she spoke up, though it was barely above a whisper. 'I… I get why you did it.' She looked into his eyes, pain shining in her tears. 'But it still _hurts_ , Dick. It _hurts_ that you don't trust me enough, that you didn't want to share this huge part of your life with me… I thought we were close enough for you to tell me… tell me that you're Robin.'

 ** _At the same time, I wanna hug you._**

 ** _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck._**

 ** _You're an asshole, but I love you._**

She sensed him before she heard or saw him, turning from her place at her desktop to glance over at the recently closed door. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he placed his duffel bag down at his spot near the lounge before falling in a heap on it.

She picked up his ready-made tea along with her own and joined him, tucking her feet underneath her. Offering the mug to him, they exchanged wearing smiles. 'That bad, huh?'

Scoffing, he lifted the tea to his lips, taking an eager gulp before sighing with contentment. 'Almost as good as Alfred's… and I mean, it could've gone worse. I think, given time, it'll work out the better, for both of us, you know?'

'I'm proud of you', she whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He squeezed back, and blue met blue as unspoken messages were exchanged. 'Thanks Babs, for everything.'

She chuckled softly, glancing away as a sudden shyness overtook her. _Get a_ grip _, Barbara. He's your bestfriend, don't get ahead of yourself._ 'It's nothing, really.'

Her breath hitched as strong, tender fingers touched her cheek, and her gaze was brought back to his. 'No, I mean it. No one else has been as generous, giving and selfless as you have been to me these past crazy months. After Jason… you know… well I thought it was over. I thought I'd never have the strength to continue the fight. Bruce was unrelenting, unforgiving, and I thought I'd break. But _you_ kept fighting, literally and figuratively, for both of us, helped me find my way again. Both you and dad let me into your home until I get back on my feet. And I am _so_ thankful… and I…'

Her heart was pounding as tears formed in his eyes, and before she could process anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. It was a matter of seconds before her clutched her back, fists tightening around her sweatshirt as he buried his head into her hair.

 _Is it weird that I think he smells good?_

'Babs?' the seventeen-year-old mumbled into her hair.

'Hmm?'

A pause. 'I… I think I'm about to do something really stupid.'

He started to pull away, and she feebly tried to pull him back. Her tired brain fought her raging heart as she yearned for his closeness again, yet was too tired to really do anything about it.

And suddenly, bliss.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his lips on hers. It was sweet, it was gentle, yet her whole body was alight as passion and heat burned through her. Closing her eyes once more, she melted into him, and her heart thrummed against her chest, beating the same mantra.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

 ** _And you make me so mad I ask myself_**

 ** _Why I'm still here, or where could I go?_**

 ** _You're the only love I've ever known._**

 ** _But I hate you, I really hate you…_**

Here they were again. Arguing. Spit balling. Verging on physical combat.

'Richard, what on _earth_ were you thinking?! Oh that's right, you clearly weren't thinking at all!

'Barbara, I did what I needed to do for the good of myself and the team!'

'The Team? Right, because _abandoning_ them when they needed their leader to be strong and _actually present_ was CLEARLY what they needed!'

'Don't you _dare_ give me that! You _know_ I was in no state to give the Team the guidance they needed and deserved.'

'Oh, get over yourself!'

They stood just metres apart, but Barbara had never felt so far away from him. _Self-righteous son of a… who does he think he is?!_

It had been about a year since Dick had packed up and taken a leave of absence after Wally's death. The event had taken its toll on everyone, including Barbara, who'd spent a lot of her childhood socialising with the other red-head. Her heart still ached to this day whenever the quirky speedster zoomed across her mind. But had been gone too long, without any indication of his whereabouts, many fearing he was dead. And then he suddenly decides to show up out of the blue with some hot alien slut? Not. Okay.

'I used to think it was good that you weren't going to be like Bruce, but now?! Now I can see that _even if you wanted to_ , you could _never_ be Batman, and I _pity_ you for it.'

He scoffed and shook his head angrily. 'Then please, enlighten me, Barbara.'

Eyes narrowed, she stalked over to him, and hissed between her clenched teeth, 'Batman feels. He grieves, he loves, he mourns. But he knows when it's the appropriate to start _and_ to stop. He puts the mission _first._ And you were our leader, Dick. We needed you and you _left._ '

He pushed her. 'I was _distraught,_ Barbara! My _best friend_ had just _died!_ I was _beyond_ mourning.'

She pushed him back. 'You think you were the only one mourning?! Wally was one of my best friends, too! And Artemis?! _No one_ was mourning as much as her. But you know what she would've said if she saw you?! _Get traught, or get dead._ She continued to fight because she knew that just because Wally had died, the world hadn't stopped, and it still needed protection.'

Furrowing his eyebrows, raising his chin, he took in a breath. 'Well, maybe we don't see eye-to-eye as much as we used to.'

'No', she replied forcefully. 'We don't.'

 ** _…so much, I think it must be…_**

 ** _True Love, True Love._**

 ** _It must be True Love._**

 ** _Nothin' else can break my heart like_**

 ** _True Love, True Love._**

 ** _It must be True Love._**

 ** _No one else can break my heart like You._**

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

' _Argh…_ it's unlocked, come in!'

The door creaked open, and familiar footsteps made their way over, increasing in speed exponentially until they were by her side.

'Easy there, Barb, easy… the doctor said to take it slow.'

She chuckled cynically, before taking in a sharp breath as she placed another foot down. 'Well, the Doc can go shove it. I've been in that stupid wheelchair for ten months now, and I'm sick of it, Dick.'

'Yeah, but she also said your body will take a while to adjust and accept the chip in your spine, and you don't want to overwork it. Besides, Artemis stopped by before and told me you were trying to walk then. That was 4 hours ago, and knowing you, you haven't stopped.'

'Arty… 'course she betrayed me- _ah!_ ' she winced as her unworked muscles tightened.

Secure hands took her elbows and steadied her as she panted. _Barb, it's official: you're a hot mess._

'Come on', he said as he positioned an arm under her *popliteals, 'It's breaktime, and I brought Big Belly Burger and _doughnuuuuts_ \- _oof_ , geez, woman, you've been incapacitated for nearly a year and you're not _that_ fat, so how come you're this heavy?'

She chuckled at his antiques, reaching to the bench and picking up the food as he carried her past. 'Always had a way with making a woman feel special, hey Hunk Wonder?' And it was my _legs_ that were unresponsive; the rest of me worked just fine, thank you very much. I can still put you to shame doing chin-ups.'

'Ouch. Well, there goes my manly pride', he bantered, placing her gently down on lounge.

Picking up the curly fries, she placed a few into her mouth before putting some in his. 'So, how's the Team going? Feels like weeks since I've seen them.'

'Still the same as they were five days ago', he said between chewing. 'Mal's still adjusting to being mainly machine, though, did find out he's basically Optimus Prime now, so that's cool. Ahm, Kara and Querl are adorable in their budding romance, yet in retrospect, can't physically keep Jaime and Bart off each. Artemis is getting pretty close to being forced to take maternity leave, which is old news, and Donna is… embracing her step-in as Wonder Woman while Diana is off-world.'

Barbara hummed, smiling as she fiddled with another fry. 'Thanks, almost like I was there...'

Dick shifted around till he was crouching on the floor, hands on her knees. 'Hey, Barb, its okay. You'll be back to it soon, trust me.'

'But I…' she trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Look, I know I sound silly and stupid but, I-I hate feeling so useless. I feel like I've been nothing but a burden to everyone these past months…'

'Listen very carefully to me, okay?' Gentle fingers titled her chin up. 'You have not and _never_ will be a burden. Firstly, you're too type A to let that happen in the first place', he muttered, earning soft chuckles from the pair of them, 'and secondly, you never once stopped. Need I remind you the _second_ you were discharged, you Zetaed to the Watchtower and offered your services? Batgirl's been missing from the scene, sure, but Oracle _rose_ to the challenge in her place. You've saved countless lives, including our own. No one would ever even _dream_ of calling you a burden. And I'm pretty sure that all solidifies the fact that you're the furthest thing from 'useless'. You're the most capable, incredible, strong, independent and resourceful person I've ever known. And I know Batman.'

Silence followed as she stared at him, dumbstruck.

'What?'

She felt _so_ much for this wonderful, beautiful man, and she couldn't believe her luck that he was in it. His undying support and love showed no ends, and her pulse hastened as she continued to gaze into his sky eyes.

Surely the giddiness of young love should've worn off by now right? She'd known him for 15 years now, and been in love with him for six of those. But her heart still raced as they looked at one another, and her skin still sizzled at his touch.

Sure, they drove each other to their respective breaking points, and no one hurt them quite like they did. There'd been times when Babs had thought it was done; she turn away and never look back. But then, she'd remember all those insurmountable, precious moments, and they'd race back to each other.

Could she dare to think it was… true love?

She smiled lovingly. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?'

He grinned, pointing at her lips as he crouched like a cheeky chimp. 'Smiled at me like that. That left eternal damage on my heart, you know. _I'll_ never recover from that.'

'Heh, you lovable dork', she giggled. 'Do me a favour before you start kissing me till we're both dizzy, please?'

If it was possible, he perked up even more. 'Anything.'

'Plug in my P!nk album – it has a way of elevating the mood.'

'Yes ma'am', he replied with a smirk.

Within a minute, they were melded together on the lounge, two bodies squirming for space and more skin to be revealed. They were just one big, hot mess. But their souls intertwined, perfectly matched, dancing to the same beat.

* * *

 **OKAY OMG I HAVE DONE WRITTEN ANY FANFIC IN SO LONGGGGG AH IVE MISSED THIS 3333**

 **Sorry lovelies, just been going through a bit over the last 6 or so months, and writing has had to be pushed aside.**

 **INSPO FOR THIS: i was literally just binge listening to all my old songs/albums and this came up. basically, had an epiphany and went THIS. THIS IS DICKBABS SONG OML**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for stories, oneshots, drabbles, etc, lemme know :))))**

 **Back and betta than eva,**

 **~SpitfireWestAllen15**


End file.
